The Red Stain
by Uchiha Sasha
Summary: Naruto sees a red stain on Sakura's pants. But when he asks her about it, she blushes and runs away! But why?


It was only a week before the Chunin Exams. All genins participating were anxious, excited, and training. Team 7 was no exception, each member concentrated in their training while their teacher casually read a book in the background.

Naruto and Sasuke, the two members with less chakra control were practicing climbing trees once more. Sakura, However, was practicing her aim against a few scarecrows spread throughout the small clearing. Every once in a while she would massage her stomach, a pained expression mixed with irritation clear on her face.

The blonde of the group, whom was believed to be the most idiotic, noticed these frequent actions of his teammate and crush. Not only that, what worried him the most was a red stain that graced the kunoichi's dark green leggings. That red stain, which at first glance seemed to be a simple ketchup stain, Naruto realized was blood. This worried him immediately, distracting him from his training. Kakashi eventually noticed this, and simply stated that slacking off would never help him reach Sasuke's level. This broke Naruto from his worries, causing him to focus solely on his training.

Soon it was time for lunch, and Naruto's worries about Sakura arouse once more. As they headed towards a ramen stand, Naruto slowed his pace to walk alongside the kunoichi, poking her on the shoulder for her attention.

"What is it, Naruto?" She asked, both her arms cradling her abdomen.

"Did you hurt yourself at all during training?" He simply asked.

The pink-headed girl stared at her teammate in pure confusion. Why was he asking her this all of a sudden? "No. Why?"

"Oh, just asking. I saw a red stain on your shorts earlier. Guess it really wasn't blood..." Naruto explained as he scratched his head sheepishly, embarrased.

Sakura's eyes widened, cheeks reddened, and her arms holding her belly tightened. "What did you say?"

"I saw a red stain on your shorts. But those were just from some sort of sauce, right?" He never received an answer. Instead, Sakura quickened her pace and excused herself, stating she needed to use the bathroom and would meet them at the restaurant. Sasuke just shrugged, not really interested in what had just happened. Kakashi, however, glanced at Naruto's confused expression and shook his head, a smile creeping onto his face. The three entered the stand and ordered their ramen.

By the time Sakura came back, all three were slurping on their ramen. Her cheeks were still slightly red and she seemed much more conscious of herself as she sat down and ordered her meal. As she ate her small bowl of ramen, she glanced at the other boys, quickly turning away before they had a chance to spot her staring.

After Naruto finished his second bowl, before everyone else was done with their first, he glanced at his crush. What kind of reaction had that been? Had he said anything wrong? He didn't understand anything at all!

Once everyone finished, Kakashi pulled the usual disapearing-before-paying act. This didn't faze his students, who had found a way to get him to pay. After they told the man to leave all 5 ramen bowls in their teacher's tab, they left. Just as they expected, Kakashi was back in the clearing reading his little orange book. All of them returned to training.

While training, Naruto noticed Sakura's stain was gone which meant she had probably changed her pants. Simply thinking she was embarrassed for wearing stained clothing, the blonde continued training, relieved that his crush was not injured.

That relief did not last long. A few minutes before they would leave the clearing to return to their homes, Naruto noticed the red stain had returned but in a different spot on Sakura's leggings. Alarm claimed him once more. So she really was hurt! Maybe she had gotten hurt before, and the training had opened her wound somehow. Or something along those lines, Naruto hypothesized.

When the team was about to go their separate ways, Naruto finally approached Sakura. "Sakura-chan, that cut your hiding opened up again. There's another red stain on your leggings."

The only female member blushed furiously as Naruto's statement gained her the attention of the other two males. "Naruto..." She began in a low, threatening voice "YOU IDIOT!"

She ran out of the clearing, embarrassed and irritated. The clueless blonde could only stare as his crush ran, leaving him more bewildered than ever. Why had she called him an idiot is he was just looking out for her?

Both Sasuke and Kakashi chuckled slightly, also removing themselves from clearing. All alone in the clearing, poor Naruto still did not understand a thing. Everyone else seemed to understand why Sakura had ran away like that. Why was _he_ always left out? It was really becoming irritating!

Once he reached his apartment, Naruto ran to the man he knew could explain what had happened today. Iruka had also chuckled lightly, stating how Sakura's reaction was completely normal. He had also said that the blonde had been lucky, he was not injured for that simple statement.

That night, Naruto finally learned what menstruation was.

* * *

And it's done! This was a very light-hearted one-shot of what I think is an example on how clueless Naruto can be sometimes! Anyway, please do tell me what you think! Creative criticism is always welcome! Thank you so much for reading this!


End file.
